


A feeling so good

by bev_crusher1971



Category: Outlander (2008)
Genre: A little hurt/comfort but really just a little, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, Threesome - F/M/M, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_crusher1971/pseuds/bev_crusher1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wulfric wakes from a deep, dreamless sleep, feeling confused. His whole body hurts and the last thing he remembers clearly is Freya sitting next to him, crying, and the Outlander coming close and taking his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A feeling so good

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the movie, I just couldn't let it end their way. So I wrote my own ending. 
> 
> Beta - as always - my beloved sister in crime [counselor69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/counselor69)  
> 

Wulfric wakes from a deep, dreamless sleep, feeling confused. His whole body hurts and the last thing he remembers clearly is Freya sitting next to him, crying, and the Outlander coming close and taking his hand. Then …. nothing. 

When he opens his eyes, it's dark. And warm. He can hear a fire cracking in the fireplace, and simply stares at the ceiling of the hut. A shadow falls over him and he turns his head slightly, looking up at Freya. She sees his open eyes, smiles under tears and straightens up again. “He's awake,” she calls quietly and Wulfric hears footsteps, then a cool, big hand descends on his forehead. “Thank the gods,” a male voice murmures.

Kainan. 

He had survived. An immense relieve washes over him and he closes his eyes for a moment. “Wulfric?” The voice sounds panicky for a moment, and when he opens his eyes one more time, he smiles. “Outlander,” he murmurs and slowly raises his hand to reach out for him. Strong fingers grip his hand. 

“Kainan,” he whispers, “where?” then his strength leaves him and he falls silent again. 

“We're back home,” Freya answers from the other side. Home, he thinks. Home in his village. The village of which he is now king. He closes his eyes again and between one breath and another, he falls back asleep. 

When he wakes the next time, he is warm. There are bodies next to him, one on the right, one on the left. One female, one very, very male. He turns his head to the female form and isn't surprised to see Freya. Her eyes are closed, her breathing is deep and steady. When he turns to his other side, he looks directly into dark blue eyes watching him. He clears his throat and whispers, “Hey.”

A slow smile spreads across Kainan's features and he murmures back, “How are you feeling?”

How is he feeling? Like a Morween trampled all over him which might come pretty close. But that is only the physical pain. Now that he has time to think, horrible pictures creep back into his head. He can feel tears begin to form in his eyes. “So many bodies,” he whispers, “all dead, aren't they?”

Kainan just nods and Wulfric can feel the tears spill over as he mourns his dead companions and those of Gunnar's tribe. Kainan just moves closer and takes him in his arms without saying a word. They lie like that for a long time while Wulfric bemoans all those who were gone. Suddenly he feels another pair of arms coming from behind. 

Freya. 

She presses a kiss to his nape, just above the bandage, and makes quiet shushing noises. And somehow this makes it both better and worse. 

Better, because they are still here. Are still alive and can go on. Can build their tribe anew once they're all back. 

Worse, because there are so many who are not here anymore. Men, women and children. Dead. Torn to pieces, devoured by a vicious beast. 

He tries to concentrate on the here and now. On the two people that are here with him. Who keep him warm. And safe. Freya and Kainan, who surround him with their combined strength. And their love. He takes a deep sigh, kisses Kainan's shoulder and falls asleep again

~*~

It takes him almost a full moon to regain even some of his strength. Freya and Kainan are with him every step of the way. From the first time he leaves their bed, to the first time he sits at the head of the table in the Banquet Hall as their King. 

They help him to rebuild the village, offer their advice when necessary and he is incredibly grateful for it. 

At night they fall asleep together, with him always in the middle. They coddle him and help him get his strength back. But after a few weeks things change. When they turn in at night, the kisses they share for good-night get more heated every time. He can feel a yearning deep inside. A yearning to shed his clothes, to press his naked body against the equally naked bodies of his bedmates. Of his lovers. He wants to touch them. Wants to feel their skin under his fingertips. He watches them when they undress, sometimes each other. And they still treat him like he is fragile. He isn't. And he wants to prove it to them. Tonight. So when they're together in his house and Kainan turns to Freya to untangle her dress, he steps closer and reaches for the other man's belt. Wulfric shudders when warm fingers close around his wrist. 

“Wulfric?” Kainan's voice is quiet and Freya turns around to watch them. She frowns, then she sees that Wulfrics hand is at Kainan's belt. And smiles. She turns around and puts a hand on Wulfric's shoulder. “Are you sure?” she asks and he smiles. Apparently, she is quicker on the intake than Kainan who is still slightly stunned. Wulfric nods and with a happy sigh, she leans in and kisses him. It is a gentle kiss, still a little hesitant. The fingers around his wrist tighten, then he gets pulled away from Freya, straight into the strong arms of Kainan, the Outlander, who devours his mouth with barely concealed hunger. 

“Waited so long, Wulfric,” he pants and rests his forehead against his, “I want you so much. I just wasn't sure whether you would want me in the same way.”

“Would want *us*,” clarifies Freya from behind him. “This, you and him together, it's so beautiful. And so right. You both will make our tribe strong again, together.”

Wulfric turns to her, reaches one hand out and when she takes it, he pulls her in. Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath, enjoying the closeness of the two people he loves the most. Then one pair of hands move to his belt, opening it, another pair shoves his tunic down and finally *finally* he can feel their hands on his skin. Warm hands, inflaming him, stroking him, caressing him. 

He moanes when naked skin touches his and his eyes fly open again. Kainan and Freya have somehow managed to undress themselves and now they surround him, press close to him.   
They stumble on the bed together, and Wulfric can't tell which hand belongs to whom and frankly he doesn't care. All that counts for him right now are the man and the woman laying next to him, above him, underneath him. Lips on his, fingers on his skin. Warm, firm breasts press against his back and a hard, unyiedling cock pushes against his own. He keeps his eyes closed, basking in the emotions his lovers awake in him. 

“Wulfric,” Kainan murmurs against his ear, “look at her. Look at Freya!”

He opens his eyes and stares directly into her dark blue eyes. She kneels above him, her long red hair falling down like a curtain and her pupils are wide blown. Her breasts are in Kainan's hands who's kneeling behind her and she moans softly, her gaze never leaving his. 

“Take me, Wulfric,” she groans and lowers her pelvic until she almost straddles him, then she moves closer so she can kiss him. “I want you to take me and make me yours.”

Kainan makes a sound that is close to a growl, and for a moment Wulfric is torn between reaching for the Outlander and hear him make that noise again, and burying himself to the hilt in Freya who is begging him so sweetly and almost desperately. 

“Kainan,” he gasps, “I want … please, I want.”

The Outlander seems to understand him. He moves from behind Freya, grips his nape and pulls him into a deep searing kiss. “You can have me any way you like, Wulfric. You are the king now, Wulfric, so make her your Queen.”

He stares up at them both and nods, and seconds later he can feel the warm, wet heat of Freya taking him in. His head falls back onto his pillow and he almost shouts. Freya moans above him, mutters sweet little nonsense, murmurs his name, Kainan's name, prays to their Gods, and when she finally comes to rest on him with his length deep inside of him, she simply whimpers. 

~*~

They look incredible together. Kainan can't take his eyes off of them. The way Freya moves, gently rolls her hips, sits up a bit and he can see Wulfric's length, splitting her in two, shining with her wetness. Wulfric looks up at her and Kainan can see his heart in the other man's eyes. Gods, he loves her so much, it's so obvious. For one heartbeat he feels like an intruder and as if he can feel it, Wulfric turns to him. 

“Kainan,” he murmurs and reaches out with his left hand. He shuffles closer on his knees until he can touch him. With surprising strength, he pulls him down and before Kainan can react he falls down and Wulfric kisses him. It's a deep, dirty, powerful, possessive kiss. “Touch her, too,” he pants between two kisses and without hesitation, Kainan reaches down to where Freya and Wulfric are joined. She cries out and comes, grinding down against his hand, resting her forehead on his shoulder while she rides out her orgasm. It's a beautiful sight and Kainan can't tear his gaze away. Finally, he looks down at Wulfric who is still buried deep inside of her. 

“Don't you want to complete?” he asks quietly, and Wulfric takes a deep breath. Then he reaches out and before Kainan can even guess where his hand is going, his fingers wrap around his hard cock which has been neglected all the time. He groans deeply, and Wulfric laughs breathlessly. 

“I want to find completion with you,” he confesses and with a very satisfied smile, Freya slides to the other side and purrs, “He's all yours, Outlander.”

The way she says it, it sounds loving, and he reciprocates her smile, leaning over to kiss her gently. “Thank you, my Queen,” he says, then he gasps when clever fingers play with his nipples. Almost like on autopilot, he moves back to Wulfric until he covers the other man completely with his body and their hard cocks touch. 

It's hot. And hard. And Kainan knows, he just *knows* that he can't last long. Won't last long. Wulfric's warm breath across his face, his tongue in his mouth, his hands on his skin, the hard cock touching his, all of this pushes him closer and closer to the edge but he won't tumble off the cliff alone. He reaches down, takes hold of both of their cocks, and kisses the hoarse shout directly out of Wulfric's mouth. 

“Wulfric,” he pants, “I ...”

“I know,” Wulfric answers, pulls him down for another kiss and as he simultaneously pushes his hips up, Kainan comes with a roar. There is white noise in his ears and only barely does he register Wulfric's answering moan and warm wetness on his hand as the other man follows him into oblivion. 

~*~

Watching her two men make love to each other is by far the most beautiful thing that Freya ever saw. Strong, muscled bodies are moving with a grace that takes her breath away. It makes her moan softly and after her men have spent themselves, she quietly gets up and fetches a wet cloth. 

She laughes when they yelp simultaneously as she wipes them down gently. “You big babies,” she chides them but her smile is loving and intimate. She reaches for the covers and pulls them up. Out of habit, she wants to move so that Wulfric is in the middle but both men somehow manage to manhandle her so that she is laying between them. She is surrounded by her strong men and her eyes drift close. She knows that sooner or later one of them will get her pregnant. Knows that she will carry their sons and daughters with pride and will love them unconditionally. 

Together they will build their tribe anew and somewhere deep inside she knows that her father would approve of her choice. He always favored Wulfric and it hadn't taken him too long to see all that is good in Kainan. She sighs happily, gazes into the darkness of the hut, loves the gentle flickering of the flames in the fireplace. 

Two hands come to rest on her stomach and she smiles. This … this is what she always wanted, without ever knowing it. 

“Are you content, my Queen?” Wulfric's voice is quiet and she hears the tiredness through his satisfaction. 

“I am, my King,” she answers, turning her head so he can kiss her, then she turns to her other side. “My both Kings,” she clarifies and gets another kiss, this time from Kainan who grins against her mouth. 

“I love you,” her Outlander says quietly, “and you, too, Wulfric.”

Wulfric answers to this loving confession and Freya, too. 

This time she closes her eyes and snuggles deeper into the embrace of her men, takes one deep breath and falls asleep to the rhythm of their beating hearts.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't easy to find a title for this story and after browsing through some Chris DeBurgh lyrics I stumbled upon this one which seemed to be perfect. 
> 
> Here are the lyrics:
> 
>  
> 
> "This Is Love"
> 
> It's the way that you move, it's the way that you smile,  
> It's your skin on my skin, it's that look in your eye,  
> It's the promise of you in the heat of the night,  
> When you open your door, it's the way that you bring me inside;
> 
> I can honestly say I have never before,  
> Had a feeling so good in my heart,  
> I can honestly say that I know it for sure,  
> This is love, this is love, this is love,  
> And I'm in your world;
> 
> It's the rhythm of you with your hips on my hips,  
> It's the things that you do with your mouth and your lips,  
> The caress of your hair, and your sensual kiss,  
> It's the way that we share in the moment that goes on forever;
> 
> When we finally fall from this heaven I feel,  
> I am lost in the light of your heart,  
> Oh sweet angel, it's shining for you and for me,  
> This is love, this is love, this is love,  
> And I'm in your world;
> 
> Open your arms, open your arms,  
> And reach for the wonder in me,  
> Open your eyes, open your eyes and see;
> 
> This is love...


End file.
